DANCE
by IchiOchaMocha
Summary: Let's dance together with me. Are you ready?


**DANCE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Present by IchiOchaMocha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, GAJE.**

 **A/N :** Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Bollywood Rabne de jodhi **.** Tolong di koreksi semisal saya salah nulis judul ya. Beneren lupa hhohohohoo. Pokoknya ini yang main Shahruk Khan yang berperan jadi suami yang cupu. Alur maju-mundur-maju.

 **Summary :** Let's dance together with me. Are you ready?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jerman, 10 Januari 2016**

"Udara sangat dingin Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kau menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian," ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde.

Sang pria yang di panggil Naruto tersebut menoleh ke arah istrinya yang sedang mengandung tujuh bulan. Ia lantas mendekat ke arah istrinya dan segera saja mengecup kening istri tercintanya. "Ayo masuk ke dalam, Ino-chan."

"Tentu saja, dear."

Kedua pasangan suami istri itupun masuk kedalam rumah mungil mereka. Naruto Uzumaki sang kepala keluarga pun dengan setia menggandeng istrinya untuk menuju ruang santai mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat perapian sambil menikmati coklat panas buatan nyonya Uzumaki itu.

"Nikmat seperti biasanya, Ino-chan."

"Tentu saja, istri siapa dulu donk."

"Tentu saja istri Uzumaki Naruto. Oya, sudah lama kita tak berdansa seperti dulu, bagaimana jika kita berdansa?" tawar Naruto pada istrinya.

"Sebentar saja ya."

"Oke. Tunggu di sini, aku akan memutar lagu romantis, Ino."

Naruto kemudian memutar musik romantis tersebut. Ia tampak mengulurkan tangan ke arah Ino dan mengajaknya berdansa. Kali ini mereka berdansa dengan irama yang slow. Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana romantis yang tercipta, menari, bersenandung. Sungguh, suasana yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Aku jadi ingat masa lalu kita, Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga. Bahkan setelah hari di mana awal kita memulai sebagai dancer profesional, sejak itu rupanya aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, Ino."

Ino terkekeh pelan. Jika di ingat-ingat, mereka dulunya adalah biang keributan di kelas, rival juga sekaligus patner dansa. Ino sungguh tak menyangka sekarang menjadi istri dari orang yang selalu ia ejek.

"Mungkin takdir. Bagaimana bisa kita menolak takdir yang indah ini, bukan begitu Naruto-kun?"

"Hhihi.. I LOVE YOU Uzumaki Ino."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Naruto-kun."

.

.

 **Flashback 7 tahun lalu**

 **Konoha High School**

Tepat pukul 12.00 waktu Konoha, di sebuah ruangan OSIS sedang di adakan rapat guna membahas perlombaan dansa bergengsi bertaraf internasional. Tentu saja ini sangat penting bagi Konoha High School karena setiap tahunnya, sekolah ini akan mengirim siswanya sebagai perwakilan mengikuti ajang yang sangat bergengsi ini yang di adakan di Amerika. Oleh sebab itu, kepala sekolah dan pembina OSIS serta para anggota OSIS sengaja di kumpulkan di ruangan itu untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut.

Rapat di ruang OSIS ini masih berlangsung. Mereka saling mengeluarkan pendapat mengenai kandidat yang akan di kirim ke perlombaan itu. sempat terjadi perdebatan sengit baik antara anggota OSIS, kepala sekolah maupun pembina OSIS.

"Shikamaru, sebagai ketua OSIS, kau punya ide lain untuk masalah ini?" tanya Hatake Kakashi selaku pembina OSIS.

"Jujur saja pemberitahuan ini begitu mendadak dari jadwal sebelumnya, Sensei," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Memang ini di luar dugaan kita jika perlombaan dansa ini lebih cepat dari jadwal yang telah di tetapkan," ujar Senju Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

"Kita hanya punya waktu satu bulan untuk persiapan kan? Apa sebaiknya kita mengadakan audisi untuk memilih wakil yang akan maju ke perlombaan dansa itu, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura sang sekertaris OSIS.

Shikamaru menimang kembali ide yang terlontar dari Sasukura. Ia sempat berpikir hal demikian. "Aku sebenarnya setuju dengan idemu, Sakura. Tapi kita hanya punya waktu satu bulan untuk persiapan. Kau pikir audisi itu bisa selesai dalam seminggu? Itu mustahil," ucap Shikamaru ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa," potong Sasuke kemudian. Semua yang hadir di tempat itu kompak menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya di hadapan mereka.

"Kau yakin itu Sasuke?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Um, cara ini agak sedikit membutuhkan partisipasi dari banyak pihak. Aku harap dengan ada partisipasi ini akan mempersingkat waktu audisi," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia seperti mendapat udara segar ketika Sasuke memberikan ide. Pemuda berambut bak nanas itupun lantas mempersilahkan Sasuke mengutarakan rencananya. "Tolong katakan dengan detail apa rencanamu Sasuke."

"Audisi ini aku harap selesai dalam waktu tiga hari. Jadi, aku harap Tsunade sama mau mengijinkan waktu tiga hari ini _free_ pelajaran," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku setuju. Cepat lanjutkan bicaramu, Sasuke," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama. Pertama kita harus mendatangi tiap kelas di mulai kelas X,XI,XII. Kelas yang di datangi kita ubah menjadi arena dansa. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah tugas anggota OSIS untuk mengkoordinasi tiap kelas agar mengatur kelasnya sebagai mana mestinya. Selanjutnya adalah dansa. Dalam tiap kelas dalam tiap yang terdiri dari dua puluh siswa akan berpasangan dengan teman mereka, dalam hal ini satu kelas terdiri dari sepuluh tim. Sepuluh tim ini akan berdansa bersamaan," ucap Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

"Bagaimana dengan penjuriannya, Sas?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi mengamati jalannya rapat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit lega usulnya kemungkinan akan di terima. Pemuda itu lantas menjelaskan lagi rencana yang ia buat. "Sekolah ini memiliki dua puluh tujuh kelas. Nah, tiap kelas kita batasi satu jam audisi. Sedangkan tim juri terdiri dari pembina OSIS, guru tari, serta anggota OSIS. Mengenai pasangan dansa, aku ingin di undi."

"Caranya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Setiap murid laki-laki dan perempuan diminta untuk mengambil sebuah nomor. Nomor yang di ambil itu akan menentukan pasangan mereka," ucap Sasuke.

Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Segera laksanakan audisi dansa secepatnya. Perintahkan segenap guru dan anggota OSIS untuk membatu dalam hal penjurian. Paham?" tanya Tusnade.

"Paham, Tsunade-sama," ucap serentak para peserta rapat tak terkecuali Sasuke yang merasa senang usulnya bisa diterima.

"Sebaiknya audisi di mulai dua hari lagi, Shikamaru. Kau dan timmu harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk lima hari kedepan."

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei."

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Hari yang di nanti. Semua siswa telah bersiap di kelas masing-masing. Mereka hanya perlu mendapat giliran audisi. Di kelas XI IPA 1 sedang mempersiapkan ruang kelas mereka seperti yang telah di instruksikan anggota OSIS dan wali kelas masing-masing. Mereka tampak antusias, pasalnya baru kali ini sistem audis melibatkan semua pihak.

"Hei Teme, apa ini tidak berlebihan membuat kelas kita seperti ini?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Merasa di panggil namanya oleh sahabatnya, Sasuke lantas menghentikan aktifitasnya menata kelasnya. "Diamlah dobe. Ini satu-satunya cara mempersingkat waktu audisi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kheh, kenapa semuanya harus mengikuti audisi sih. Aku kan nggak jago dansa seperti ini," keluh Naruto sembari menata kursi dan meja.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Naruto," potong Ino saat tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

Seperti mendapat sinyal positif, terlintas di benak Sasuke untuk sedikit menjahili sahabatnya. "Ino benar, saatnya kau buktikan bahwa darah dansa yang mengalir dari ibumu itu menurun kepadamu, dobe."

Merasa terpojok Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan menata meja dan kursi, sedangkan Ino nampak antusias ingin mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Memangnya ibu Naruto itu seorang _dancer_ ya Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada si dobe. Jaa nee." Dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih penasaran. Gadis itu hendak protes, namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkan Ino.

Ino yang dasarnya seorang ratu gosip dan biang ribut di sekolah pun akhirnya mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk merapikan meja dan kursi. "Naruto, benarkah ibumu seorang _dancer_?" tanya Ino mengintrogasi.

"Jangan dengarkan teme, Ino. Lagian untuk apa sih kau tanya begitu? Mengejekku?" ucap Naruto cuek.

"Jangan salah sangka, baka. Aku hanya penasaran saja, Naruto."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan pekerjaan kita, Ino."

"Huh, kau ini sama saja dengan Sasuke."

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, kini tiba giliran audisi di kelas XI IPA 1. Semua telah menggambil nomor undian untuk mengetahui pasangan dansa masing-masing. Ada yang berbeda dari kelas ini dimana ada satu tim yang tidak boleh mengikuti audisi ini, yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka termasuk dalam tim juri, oleh sebab itu di kelas XI IPA 1 ini hanya terdapat sembilan tim.

"Para peserta perempuan tolong berbaris di sisi sebelah kanan, sedangkan yang laki-laki berada di barisan sebelah kiri. Sasuke akan membacakan nomor yang kalian ambil. Bagi yang nomornya disebutkan harap maju," perintah Anko-sensei.

"Baik, sensei," ucap serentak para murid.

Semua telah berbaris. Sasuke selaku tim juri membacakan nomor yang telah mereka pilih. Satu per satu para siswa telah mendapatkan patner dansanya, kini tersisa dua nomor terakhir yang belum di bacakan oleh Sasuke. "Selanjutnya adalah nomor delapan. Tolong angkat tangan jika kalian mendapat nomor tersebut," ucap Sasuke mutlak.

Tinggal empat orang lagi. Keempat orang itu begitu was-was . Mereka terlihat tampak tegang. Dalam benak mereka masing-masing bertanya-tanya siapa kah di antara keempat orang yang tersisa yang mendapatkan nomor delapan.

"Aku dapat nomor delapan," ucap salah seorang siswa yang tak lain bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto kemudian maju ke depan Sasuke, menyerahkan kertas undian yang tadi di ambil.

"Selanjutnya siswi yang mendapat nomor yang sama dengan Naruto, harap segera maju ke depan." ucap Anko-sensi.

' _Ya ampun, semoga saja patnerku bisa di ajak kerja sama tim,'_ batin Naruto cemas.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan ke depan. Semua yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai blonde maju ke depan menyarahkan kertas berisi nomor undian. "Sasuke-kun, nomor undianku delapan," ucap Ino tenang.

"Cieeee, duo cerwet dan berisik kompakan. Cieee," teriak salah satu murid bernama Rock Lee. Bisa di bayangkan suasana di kelas seperti apa. Riuh dengan sorakan teman-teman sekelas Naruto dan Ino. Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai jahil mengetahui sahabatnya berpasangan dengan fansnya itu.

' _Sialan kau Lee,'_ batin Naruto kesal.

Anko-sensei lantas menenangkan keributan kecil di kelasnya. Ia lantas meminta Sasuke untuk membacakan nomor terakhir. "Nah, kali ini semua sudah mendapat patner dansa masing-masing. Aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Sekarang saatnya semua pasangan bersiap di posisi masing-masing," perintah Sasuke.

Semuanya bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Ino dan Naruto juga sudah bersiap. Sebelum musik di putar, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino. "Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama, Ino."

"Oke."

Tak berapa lama alunan musik Tango melantun di kelas yang ruangannya cukup lebar itu. Mereka berdansa. Secara bersama-sama. Banyak di antara mereka ada yang terlihat kaku gerakannya. Maklum saja, banyak diantara mereka yang kurang menyukai dansa.

"Tampaknya ini akan menarik sekali ya, Anko-sensei," ucap Sasuke berkomentar. Mata onyxnya masih menilai beberapa dari temannya yang di anggap mampu mewakili sekolahnya di ajang perlombaan dansa tersebut.

"Aku rasa kau benar, Sasuke. Mereka terlihat antusias, meski beberapa di antara mereka gerakannya sangat kaku seperti pasangan Lee dan Shion. Oh, my God," ucap Anko memberi penilaian.

"Lihatlah pasangan duo heboh itu Sensei. Mereka sangat kompak dan serasi dalam mengikuti irama musik. Aku tak menyangka keduanya akan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Terlepas mereka sering sekali beradu mulut."

"Maklum saja, banyak di atara dari mereka adalah penari pemula, Sasuke. Wajar jika gerakan mereka terkesan kaku. Beda halnya dengan Naruto, darah seni yang ada dalam dirinya membantunya untuk terlihat lebih menonjol di banding yang lain, begitupun Ino yang seorang dancer."

"Sensei benar. Ino dan Naruto sama-sama memiliki point itu. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sensei tahu jika Naruto memiliki darah seni?"

"Kheh, nanti kau akan tahu, Sasuke."

.

.

"Konsentrasi, Ino," ucap Naruto di sela-sela mereka berdansa.

"Kau tampak mahir dengan berdansa, baka."

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Kau juga mampu menguasai materi ini, apa kau les dansa Ino?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku rasa kau begitu."

Beberapa menit setelah semua siswa melakukan dansa, Anko-sensesi juga Sasuke mengumumkan tim yang akan lolos audisi berikutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka mengumumkan lima pasangan terbaik yang akan menjalani audisi selanjtnya. Lima pasang yang akan melanjutkan audisi adalah pasangan Tenten dan Shino, Temari dan Kankuro, Gaara dan Karin, Konan dan Suigetsu serta Naruto dan Ino.

"Pasangan yang tadi disebutkan, di mohon bersiap-siap karena waktu terbatas maka audisi tahap selanjutnya akan segera di mulai," ucap Sasuke memberi perintah pada peserta yang terpilih.

Mereka yang terpilih kemudian berkumpul seperti tadi. Anko-sensei kemudian mengumumkan bahwa tarian yang akan mereka pertunjukkan adalah tarian Samba. Kelima pasangan tersebut cukup terperangah, mengingat tarian itu cukup sulit di lakukan oleh pera pemula.

"Gerakan ini cukup sulit Ino."

"Kau takut Naruto?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Jangan salah paham."

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku pernah belajar gerakan Samba bersama sepupuku."

"Bersiaplah, kita harus lolos audisi ini, Ino."

Beberapa saat kemudian, alunan musik Samba di putar. Mereka kembali berdansa dengan irama dan tempo lumayan cepat. Gerakan dansa ini tak mudah, beberapa diantara mereka yang lolos audisi ini sedikit kualahan. Ino dan Naruto tenang-tenang saja, pasalnya mereka sudah belajar jauh-jauh hari sebelum audisi ini di umumkan.

Gerakan-gerakan yang indah telah mereka tampilkan. Semua peserta tampak lega ketika alunan musik Samba telah selesai. Kini saatnya pengumuman hasil dari audisi yang dilakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Sasuke dan Anko lantas membacakan peserta yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya. Satu dari lima pasangan yang terpilih akan melakukan audisi tahap selanjutnya. Mereka yang lolos akan di audisi lagi dengan peserta dari kelas lain yang telah lolos tahap ini.

"Dan peserta yang lolos audisi tahap selanjutnya adalah Ino dan Naruto," ucap Anko tersenyum puas saat membacakan hasilnya.

"Cieeeeee... selamat ya Naruto dan Ino. Kami akan mendukung kalian," teriak Temari yang turut senang temannya lolos ke audisi selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Temari," ucap Ino lega.

"Nah, gitu donk. Kalau kalian diam saat berdansa itu terlihat keren, iya kan Naruto," goda Lee.

Naruto dan Ino terlihat salah tingkah. Naruto yang merasa di goda hanya menanggapi santai. "Hahahah. Kau bisa saja, Lee."

Sasuke ikut senang. Penilaiannya selama ini tidak salah. Naruto memang berbakat di bidang seni tari. "Penilaian kami berdasarkan aspek gerakan, kekompakkan, serta ritme gerakan. Bagi peserta yang tidak lolos jangan berkecil hati. Akan ada audisi di tahun mendatang," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian**

Semua audisi telah selesai di laksanakan. Semua siswa-siswi juga mulai memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ini berbeda dengan Ino dan Naruto yang berhasil terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah. Mereka berdua berhasil lolos setelah perjuangan mereka mengalahkan peserta audisi lain. Khusus untuk mereka berdua, Naruto dan Ino harus latihan ekstra keras setelah pulang sekolah.

"Rasanya tak menyangka kita akan lolos dari audisi ini, baka," ucap Ino ketika sedang berdua di studio dansa di Konoha High School.

"Itu berkat kerja keras kita, Ino."

"Selanjutnya, untuk tiga minggu ini mari kita berusaha keras untuk memenangkan perlombaan itu, Naruto."

"Heheheh, tentu saja. Kuharap kau tahan emosiku padaku. Untuk sementara, kita damai."

"Huh, iya deh Naruto."

"Ayo lakukan pemanasan sebelum ibuku datang, Ino."

"Eh, Ibumu?"

"Iya. Ibuku yang akan melatih kita. Dia mantan atlet kebanggaan Jepang, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Apa? Jadi Uzumaki Kushina itu ibumu?"

"Yups. Sebantar lagi dia akan datang, jadi kita harus pemanasan dulu. Ibuku sedikit keras dalam melatih. Kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya, Ino."

Keduanya kemudian melakukan pemanasan untuk memulai latihan dansa. Ino tampak bersemangat, tentu saja, di latih oleh idolanya merupakan hal yang membanggakan bagi mereka.

.

.

 **Tiga minggu kemudian,**

Naruto dan Ino telah bertolak dari Jepang menuju Amerika. Mereka berdua di dampingi oleh pelatih dan kepala sekolah yang turut membantu demi kelancaran mereka bertanding. Banyak harapan yang mereka emban demi keberhasilan mereka merebut juara. Dan paa hari ini semua di tentukan.

Panggung megah dengan sorot lampu yang menyilaukan akan menjadi saksi mereka untuk menentukan nasib dan mengubah dunia Naruto dan Ino. Ketika nama keduanya di panggil untuk menampilkan dansa yang menawan, saat itu dengan erat Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Kita bisa Ino. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk malam ini," ucap Naruto mantap.

Gadis blonde itu tersenyum. Melihat Naruto yang sedikit merasa gugup tentu saja membuat Ino ingin menyalurkan semangatnya agar patner berdansanya tetap bersemangat. "Tentu saja. Kita akan berikan penampilan yang terbaik dan takkan terlupanakan."

"Let's dance together with me. Are you ready?" tanya Naruto sok bule.

Ino terkekeh, sungguh ini seperti bukan Naruto. "Iam ready," jawab Ino mantap.

Saatnya pertunjukan. Mereka membawakan tariaan Salsa dengan apik. Penonton dan juri terpukau. Ino dan Naruto begitu menyatu dengan iringan musik dan tarian yang mereka bawakan, sampai-sampai penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan mereka tak berhenti berkedip. Mereka sangat mendalami apa yang telah mereka bawakan saat ini.

Beberapa menit menampilkan tarian Salsa, mereka mendapat komentar-komentar yang membuat mereka puas. Ini masih babak pertama. Di babak selanjutnya mereka berdua akan kembali bersaing dengan wakil dari negara-negara lain.

.

.

 **Di belakang panggung**

Naruto dan Ino kembali ke belakang panggung setelah selesai menampilkan tarian Salsa. Uzumaki Kushina selaku ibu dan pelatih Naruto dan Ino lantas memberikan minuman kepada keduanya. Senyum lebar terpancar dari bibir Uzumaki Kushina. Ia bangga telah melatih putranya juga Ino.

"Thanks, Kaa-san. Tadi itu sangat melelahkan juga menyenangkan," ujar Naruto seraya meneguk air mineral yang di berikan ibunya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto dan juga Ino-chan."

"Terima kasih minumannya sensei. Aku tadi gugup sekali, untunglah aku bisa menguasai diri," ucap Ino jujur.

"Itu hal yang lumrah, Ino-chan. Dulu saat aku ikut kompetisi bersama ayah Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama kok," kata Kushina.

"Hihihi, wah benarkah seperti itu, sensei? Aku tak menyangka jika patner dansa sensei sekarang menjadi suami anda." Ino terkikik. Ia tak menyangka jika ayah Naruto dulunya juga seorang dancer.

"Tentu saja. Ayahnya Naruto, demi mendapatkanku rela mati-matian belajar dansa, Ino-chan." Kushina lantasbercerita panjang lebar mengenai masa lalunya bersama Minato Namikaze itu. dan seperti biasa jika Kushina bercerita tentang masa lalunya, Naruto hanya menguap malas.

"Pasti ayah sudah gila mau rela mati-matian belajar dansa," celetuk Naruto.

"Buktinya dia mau kok. Malahan berkat itu, lahir kamu kan?" ucap Kushina tak mau kalah.

Ino yang melihat gelagat akan terjadinya pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak ini, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Wah, aku jadi iri kedekatan kalian seperti ini sensei."

"Heheheh, beginilah cara kami berbagi kasih sayang, Ino-chan. Ah, sudahlah sekarang kita atur strategi untuk babak kedua."

"Huh, dasar ibu-ibu," gerutu Naruto.

.

.

Babak kedua dan ketiga telah berakhir. Naruto dan Ino melaluinya dengan baik. Meski begitu, Ino sempat merasa nyeri di bagian kaki akibat latihan sebelum pentas. Ino tak menyerah, ia lawan rasa sakit itu dengan memberikan penampilan terbaik di atas panggung. Kini keduanya telah menunggu hasil pengumuman pemenang.

"Kau gugup Naruto?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja penampilan peserta lain tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Huh, aku jadi pesimis," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Tenang saja, apapun hasil yang kita terima, menang atau kalah kita sudah berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, Naruto."

"Aku takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Mereka akan mengerti, semua tak harus berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, sejenak ia menutup matanya berusaha mencari kedamain. Tak berapa lama, ia membuka matanya dan mantap untuk melangkah ke atas panggung bersama Ino. "Ayo kepanggung, kita akan mengetahuinya nanti, Ino."

"Umm."

Detik-detik mendebarkan ketika para dewan juri akan mengumumkan pemenangnya. Naruto dan Ino sedikit merasa gugup. Perasaan yang belum pernah mereka alami perlahan muncul di atas panggung ini. Diiringi dengan musing yang membuat tegang semua orang, akhirnya dewan juri memutuskan juara pertama diraih oleh Naruto dan Ino dari Jepang dikiuti peserta dari Kanada sebagai juara kedua. Menyusul di nomor ketika diraih oleh peserta dari negara Korea.

Ino dan Naruto bersorak gembira. Sungguh, ini sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bisa mengharumkan nama negara tercinta. Ino dan Naruto bersyukur atas pencapaian tertinggi mereka. Disisi lain panggung penonton, Kushina dan Tsunade tampak puas dengan hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Kushina. Kau berhasil mendidik mereka dengan baik," ucap Tsunade bangga.

"Tentu saja sensei. Terima kasih telah mempercayakan mereka padaku. Aku sungguh bahagia."

"Ya, kau patut berbangga memiliki putra yang berbakat seperti Naruto, Kushina."

"Tentu saja."

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Puas berdansa dan mengenang masa lalu, Ino lantas mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam. Wanita itu kemudian melayani suaminya dengan baik. Naruto cukup puas dengan masakan Ino. Keduanya kini menikmati makan malam dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih banyak, istriku. Aku mencintaimu juga anak yang kau kandung," ucap Naruto.

 **The End**

 **Pojok author:**

Huaaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. gomen, aku telat publishnya...huhuhu...kesibukan menumpuk sehingga janji untuk bikin fic jadi terabaikan. Well, terima kasih atas perhatiannya Cinnamons Tea yg udah ingetin dateline ficnya. So thank you bagi minna yang bersedia mampir di fic gaje ini.. slam cintrong dariku... hiduuuuppp INO-CHAN ...

SEE U..MUACHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
